1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method of manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor using a glass casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most of the known capacitor manufacturing methods, the valve-metal powder is pressed into a solid body. The pressed body is subsequently sintered in a vacuum furnace. This is followed by the forming and manganizing steps. In the case of tantalum or niobium capacitors, it is known to pour a proportioned quantity of powder into a mold so that a loose, incoherent powder mass is obtained which is sintered in the mold. The mold is usually of the same material as that to be sintered. It is also known, however, to use a different heat resistant material such as molybdenum or tungsten. After the manufacture is finished, the capacitors are usually plastic-encapsulated by dipping or injection molding.